Pick and Mix
by LadieLazarus
Summary: Random Drabbles from AUs and fics that aren't quite fics.


**Title: Pretty**

**~From an AU in which Sirius comes back in the year 2023~**

"You're too pretty to worry like that." Sirius smiles, leaning against the banister.

"You can't be too pretty for things." Lily offers, but she can't stop the grin and the light blush from spreading over her face. Sirius thinks to himself that, in a few years, Harry is going to have to hire a full-time security team to keep the boys away from that girl. He's also pretty sure that Harry will.

He can't think of a better expenditure for that Potter family fortune.

"Not true." He posits. "I was too pretty for prison."

"I see." Lily rolls her eyes. "That's how you got out?"

"Yep. They just realized that I was too pretty to be there, and so they let me go."

"Mm-hmm." Lily sounds as though she thinks that she he may, possibly, be full of it.

He is, of course, but he wonders when girls started to be able to figure that out.

**Title: Rest**

**Pairing: Ron/Hermione**

Ron doesn't know what to do about Hermione.

He knows that they're probably supposed to talk about it, and cry or something. He figures that they probably need to work a lot of things out. And knowing Hermione, they'll have to work out all of the details and figure out exactly what they're doing and what the rules are.

But, somehow, when she's curled up against him on the sofa in the common room, he can't seem to care about the details.

**Title: University**

**Pairing: Rose/Scorpius**

"You want to come with me?" Rose's eyes widened. Of all the things she was expecting, this was not one of them.

"I don't see why not." Scorpius shrugged, throwing an arm casually over her shoulders. "From what you've said, it sounds delightful. I think I'd be particularly interested in this... Chemistry? Is that it?"

"Yeah. That's it." She nodded, still a bit befuddled.

"Well, then that's settled. After the wedding, we'll find a house close to the school, and we'll go to muggle university." He nods decisively.

She doesn't say anything for a few minutes, and he tilts his head to the side inquisitively. "Darling?"

"It's just the first time you've ever said 'after the wedding'." She smiles. "I don't think I'd really let myself think about it." She turns the large diamond ring on her finger around and around. "We really are getting married, aren't we?"

"Looks that way, darling." He kisses the top of her head.

**Title: Demanding**

**Pairing: Rose/Scorpius**

"I want to see Scorpius!" Rose practically shouts at the healer.

"I'm sorry, Miss Weasley, but we're only letting immediate family in the room at the moment. The hex was quite powerful, and the healers are still working-"

"Immediate- Oh, of all the- Where do you think _this _came from?" Rose holds up her left hand, where a blinding piece of jewelry resides on her ring finger. "A box of candy?" She straightens up considerably, staring the healer directly in the eye. "I am going to be Scorpius Malfoy's wife, and I will be seeing him right now, thank you!"

As the now-flustered healer lets her into the room, Narcissa Malfoy watches from a chair in the corridor. She decides, for the first time, that this girl might actually be an acceptable choice for her grandson.

**Title: Obscene**

**Pairings: Rose/Scorpius (In Absentia), Ron/Hermione**

"The ring is too big." Ron huffs. "It's obscene. No one needs an enagagement ring that large."

"It's a beautiful ring, Ron." Hermione rolls her eyes. "Rose likes it. You need to stop finding fault with everything that that boy does. He's going to be your son-in-law whether you like it or not."

"Fine. Whatever." Ron drops onto the sofa. "She just better stay away from bodies of water."

"Ronald-" Hermione rolls her eyes.

"I mean it. She'll sink directly to the bottom before she can get that... rock off of her hand."

Hermione pours them each a glass of firewhiskey. They're going to need it.

**Title: Fancy**

**Pairing: Lily Luna/Jamie Wood**

"What?" Lily turns around, her broom over her shoulder. She could not have heard what she thought she heard.

"Look... it's just that... I have to say that... I fancy you, okay?" Jamie runs a hand through his hair, frustrated. Lily feels like her heart is in her throat. "I fancy you, and I didn't know how to tell you because you're my seeker, and I'm your captain, and I didn't want it to get weird, but I really, really fancy you. I think that you're brilliant, you're pretty, and I've never seen anyone our age who plays as well as you do in any position. Hell, you're probably better than I am." He sighs heavily.

"...Oh." Lily can't stop the major blush from spreading over her face. "I-"

He doesn't let her finish.

"I know that you probably don't fancy me. I mean, why would you? But, I really do think that you're brilliant and I wanted to ask you if you wanted to maybe have a coffee or something sometime before we go back to school, but you're probably busy-"

"I'm not." Lily shakes her head furiously. She has to make him stop talking so that she can't tell him. "I'm... definitely not."

"And so I'll-" Jamie trails off. "Oh. You aren't? Oh. Well... that's brilliant!" He smiles bigger than Lily has ever seen before. "Are you, maybe, free tomorrow?"

**Title: Random Conversations Overheard on an Epic Trip in the Wilderness**

**Pairing: None**

**1740 hours – Location Unknown**

"Hey, Harry?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you know what this just made me think of?"

"What, Hermione?"

"Do or do not. There is no try."

"Heh. That's hilarious. Thanks, Hermione. I needed that."

"I've no idea what made me think of it, but I can't get it out of my head."

"Get what out of your head?"

"Nothing, Ronald."

**0130 hours- Location Unknown**

"Okay, so even if you set aside the whole goblin thing, there's just really no reason for anyone to wear trousers that tight ever."

"I think it's a fantastic movie."

"Of course you do. All girls ever love that movie."

"What movie? What's a movie again?"

"Don't worry about it, Ronald."

**0400 hours- Location Unknown**

"...So she drops a glass shoe?"

"Slipper."

"Right. Whatever. And, then they use the shoe-"

"Slipper."

"Fine. _Slipper_."

"Don't roll your eyes at me, Ronald. And keep your voice down. You're going to wake up Harry."

"Okay. So, they use this _slipper_ to find her and then they live happily ever after?"

"Yes."

"That's stupid."

**1130- Location Unkown**

"Where'd she go?"

"She said she wanted to check the wards back there. She'll be back in a second."

"Is she still mad at me?"

"I'm going to go ahead and say yes."

"Dammit. What does she want from me?"

"How in the world am I supposed to know?"

"Well, she could tell me. I would like to know what I'm doing wrong."

"Off the top of my head? I'd say everything."

"Oh, you're hilarious, mate."


End file.
